Huh!
by InfallibleGirl
Summary: Tradução da fic da "James' Lily Flower". A mãe de James descobre algo sobre a namorada de seu filho que a choca! ONESHOT!


Autora: _James' Lily Flower_

Traução: _InfallibleGirl

* * *

_

_Huh?!_

Há algumas coisas que os pais não deveriam saber. E isso era uma delas. Ela engoliu em seco; isso realmente mostrava James de um jeito que ela odiaria pensar. Ele sempre pensou que seu garoto era doce, respeitador, mas as evidencias iam contra isso. Evidencia que veio na forma de um pequeno papel cor de rosa. Apenas mostrava que seu filho era um arrogante, egoísta e imprudente.

Ela recuou, certamente cometeu um erro. O papel não revelou o nome da adorável namorada do seu filho. Ele estão com dezessete anos._ Dezessete_. Como isso pode acontecer?Não agora. Eles são muitos novos.

Ela empurrou o papel de modo grosseiro na mesa. Isso apenas provava que ele estava crescendo. Não era mais o garotinho que sentava em seu colo para ela ler contos de fadas. Ele terminaria Hogwarts em cinco meses. Ele sairia da casa dos pais e compraria sua própria casa...Com Lily.

_Segunda-feira. 1º de Abril, 12h35min : Lily Marie Evans. _

Ela deu uma olhada na folha. Em toda a lista de consultas. Tudo perfeitamente normal. Como toda manha, depois iria almoçar com seu marido em um restaurante. Essa foi a ultima coisa que notou. Sua próxima consulta.

Quando Megan começou com esse trabalho, ela nunca imaginaria passar por uma situação como essa. Ela se tornou Curandeira logo depois de deixar Beauxbatons e se mudar para a Inglaterra, onde conheceu seu marido, Richard .

Ela nasceu originalmente numa pequena vila ao norte de Manchester, mas sua mãe se mudou para a França a trabalho, então ela freqüentou Beauxbatons. Três anos atrás ela decidiu se focar na área de pediatria e obstetrícia e nunca tinha se arrependido... Até agora.

Pais não deveriam saber dessas coisas. Especialmente sobre seu filho e a namorada de dezessete anos.

Uma batida na porta. "Curandeira, Potter, pronta para a próxima consulta?"

"Sim" ela falou, com a palma das mãos suando e a voz vacilante.

A porta abriu, Megan olhou para cima. Levantou a cabeça devagar, rezando para não encontrar com impressionantes olhos verdes ou com os amados olhos castanho-esverdeados. Ela ficou desapontada. Os lindos olhos esmeraldinos observavam os dela enquanto Lily entrava na sala.

"Megan?" Lily exclamou.

"Lily" ela cumprimentou vagarosamente, "Sente-se.".

"Oi" Lily disse, balançando as pernas distraidamente.

"Bem," Megan começou "Eu presumo que você saiba onde você está e que não tenha entrado na seção errada." Ela disse, esperançosa.

"Eu acho que não,"Lily disse claramente. "Presumindo que está é a unidade de cuidados infantis."

"Correto" Megan disse rapidamente.

"Oh, sim eu ficaria constrangida se fosse ao lugar errado" ela deu um sorriso nervoso.

"Então...você anda tendo alguns sintomas? Desejos? Enjôos matinais? " Megan perguntou decidindo que o único meio de lidar com aquela consulta era conduzindo-a da maneia mais profissional possível.

"Eu ando me sentindo muito enjoada" Lily respondeu.

A porta abriu e movendo-se rapidamente a ultima pessoa que ela gostaria de ver nesse momento em particular entrou.

"Desculpe, me atrasei, querida" ele disse alegremente dando um beijo na bochecha de Lily. Ele sentou perto dela, com um braço atrás da cadeira dela. "Hey, mãe," ele disse.

"Olá, James" ela disse, fitando-o com os olhos azuis.

Os olhos dele estavam brilhando por detrás dos óculos, de qualquer forma Megan não estava impressionada. Ele não compreendia o impacto daquilo na vida deles. Ele não tinha terminado a escola ainda. E pobre Lily. Ele tinha ambições tão altas. Ela realmente gostaria de ser alguém na vida. E depois de ter um bebe antes de terminar o colégio, ninguém iria levar ela a serio. Ela se tornaria uma dona de casa, coisa que Megan sabia que a bonita ruiva nunca iria concordar.

"Agora, eu preciso fazer alguns testes..." Megan disse, pegando a prancheta. James ficou sentado assistindo, segurando o queixo com uma mão.

Vinte minutos depois, Megan e Lily sentaram-se de novo, Megan com a testa muito franzida.

"Deu positivo," ela disse gravemente. Eles a observavam em silencio. "Vocês têm três opções..." Ela começou. "Dar para adoção, aborto ou sustentar."

"Eu acho que nós devemos discutir isso," James disse suavemente.

"Bem, obrigada, mãe," ele disse ficando de pé e pegando a mãe de Lily. Eles caminharam em direção a porta, onde James parou e se virou para ela. " De qualquer forma, mãe, você deveria checar a data de hoje..."

Ela encarou o calendário. _1º de Abril._

Sim, só pode ser isso, não é? Ela deveria saber. Não conhecia o filho que tinha?

"Feliz dia da mentira, mãe!" James exclamou, despenteando o cabelo e rindo muito.

"James Harold Potter!" Megan franziu as sobrancelhas, cruzando os braço. "Isso tudo foi uma brincadeira?"

"Sim!" Ele concordou.

"Você é muito mau!" ela sacudiu a cabeça. " Como você conseguiu fazer isso?!"

"Conhecendo você...e aprendendo uma poçãozinha para enganar teste de gravidez."

"Então Lily não está grávida?"

" Não, não_ ainda, _de qualquer forma."

E três anos depois, Lily Potter entrou em seu consultório, Megan checou a data duas vezes. Mas dessa vez não havia brincadeira, era dia 26 de Janeiro.

* * *

**N/T** Quem quer ler contos de fadas para o James levanta o braço !! **\o/ **

Deixem review contando o que acharam!

ps.: Não sei o nome original dos pais do James!


End file.
